


they'll never break the shape we take

by orphan_account



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Makeup, Makeup Sex, One Shot, Smut, Soft Villanelle - Freeform, Top Eve Polastri, villanelle isn't a murderer in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After separating from her husband, Eve found new love with Villanelle, but circumstances eventually led her back to Niko's arms. Months later, Villanelle shows up to her doorstep in the rain.  Soft Makeup AU x smut. One-shot.





	they'll never break the shape we take

Eve jumped when she heard the bell ring shortly after midnight. She had been getting ready for bed after a long day, desperately craving the peace that only sleep could bring her. But now that peace was broken by the loud jingle from her front door, and she ran to the peep hole after wrapping her robe tightly around herself. It took a moment for Eve to register the slightly hunched over figure outside her door. She could only make out a dark leather jacket and a wet hood pulled tightly around the shadow’s head. The person slowly lifted their eyes to meet hers through the hole, and Eve gasped once familiar eyes matched her gaze. It was Villanelle. 

She didn’t expect to ever see her again after how badly their last meeting went, and Eve couldn’t think of any logical reason why Villanelle would come to see her after their fight. She glanced down at the ring on her finger before quickly looking away. Eve remembered how Villanelle finally bared her soul to her, and she just threw it away like it was nothing. She winced, feeling a sharp pain in her heart when she realized how unnecessarily cruel she was that night. Eve closed her eyes and took in a deep breath…

She opened the door.

Even before the door was fully open, Villanelle briskly pushed past Eve into the kitchen, not making eye contact for a single second. Eve could see that Villanelle was dripping, leaving a trail of uneven puddles on her newly polished hardwood floor—but she didn’t care enough to disturb Villanelle’s current state. Villanelle paced around the table for a moment before lowering herself into her usual chair. She was radiating agitation. A brief flashback haunts Eve when she sees Villanelle in the spot where they first spoke. She could still feel Villanelle’s intense stare and lingering touch even years later. Shaking the memories from her head, she gathered her robe closer around her bare body and sat across from Villanelle, waiting for her to say the first words. However, Villanelle continued staring intensely at the table, her dark hood and wet hair blocking her eyes from Eve’s sight. Eve gathered her strength, realizing she would have to make the first move.

“Villanelle…” she started softly, “Are you ok?” 

She saw Villanelle flinch slightly at the mention of her name, but her eyes still didn’t rise to meet Eve’s worried gaze. 

“Villanelle, why are you here? Did something happen?” 

She could start to see Villanelle’s shoulders shaking slightly, and as the moments passed they became more and more tremulous. A sob escaped past Villanelle’s lips, and it grew stronger and stronger with each of her strangled breaths. Without thinking, Eve rushed around the table to Villanelle, gently putting her hands on her shoulders, willing them to calm. She took her right hand and slowly lowered Villanelle’s hood, brushing aside her damp hair. Villanelle’s eyes finally met hers. They told her everything as they gazed right into her, piercing her soul. She could feel the all pain Villanelle was feeling through a single look, and she didn’t even bother to ask where the source of this pain came from because she knew it already. It was her.

Villanelle continued staring deeply into her, and Eve felt like every one of her movements was being intensely examined and judged by the woman in front of her. She broke the stare first, and instead looked down at the tears trailing down Villanelle’s cheek. Eve lifted one of her hands off of the woman’s shoulders and slowly dragged her knuckle across the tear’s path before cupping Villanelle’s face. She thought Villanelle would reject her affection as soon as she approached her, but instead she felt Villanelle slightly lean into the touch, closing her eyes. Eve could still see the deep pain painted across the younger woman's face, and brought up her other hand to Villanelle’s face in an attempt to wash the worry from the woman’s face. Villanelle’s ragged breaths slowed down as Eve slowly caressed her face, softly tracing her features and wiping away the rest of the stray tears that left stains down her cheeks. Eve’s hands slowly made their way to Villanelle’s neck and shoulders, trying any way to erase the pain from Villanelle. She gently worked circles into the pale skin, trailing her finger pads across the flawless expanse of her shoulders. After a few minutes, Eve took notice of their awkward positions, Villanelle sitting in her kitchen table chair and herself standing beside her, awkwardly hunching over to calm Villanelle’s shaking body.

“Villanelle…” she breathed gently near her ear, hoping to not scare her out of her reverie. Villanelle was slightly startled, but recovered quickly and met Eve’s gaze once again. Eve slid her hand down to Villanelle’s lap, grasping the hand that was resting there. “We need to talk about this,” Eve whispered as she gently led Villanelle towards her couch. She knew it would be a long conversation, so she needed to at least be comfortable, if nothing else. She led Villanelle to the far side of the couch and sat opposite from her, putting as much space between them as possible and hoping it would somehow make the conversation easier. But she immediately felt an emptiness once Villanelle’s body was separated from her again. Villanelle must have felt it too, because after a moment, she looked back up at Eve while flicking her hand in a quick “open” motion. Eve’s body reacted to the old gesture before her mind could even register it as she turned her back to the arm of the couch and opened her legs slightly. Villanelle turned her back to her and leaned back slowly into Eve’s embrace. She wondered if Villanelle could feel how hard her heart was beating against her back. As Eve’s arms wrapped around Villanelle’s body, she remembered how they used to sit like this for hours. Eve could feel her wedding ring digging into her skin, a piece of jewelry that she never thought she would wear again, until her life with Villanelle became too much and she ran back into Niko’s arms. An ocean existed between them now even as they were pressed together. Things were not the same. 

Villanelle shifted under Eve’s embrace, unsure where to begin. Eve let her take her time—she could wait for Villanelle forever. 

“You told me last time that you still love him…is that true?” 

Villanelle continued, “If it’s really true, I promise I won’t go after him. I’ll leave you both alone.” Villanelle took a deep breath, “but if you don’t love him…” She felt Villanelle turn in her arms, searching deeply into her eyes as she waited for the answer to her question. Eve was the first one to break the stare once again as she lowered her eyes, trying to figure out how she would answer Villanelle’s impossible question. As Eve thought of her answer, Villanelle turned back around, facing away from Eve and bracing herself for the answer she expected but never wanted to hear. 

“Villanelle, do you remember when we first met? In the bathroom at that gala? The look in your eyes, the gaze that only you possess… it ruined my entire life.” Eve could feel her voice breaking, but she took a deep breath and continued. “I had a great job, even though my boss was an ass. I had a husband who I thought I loved… I really thought I knew everything I could know about myself by then— but I was wrong. One look from you and that all ended that night. Every moment we spent together after that, you killed me more. I realized that four decades of knowing yourself meant nothing after you fall in love with a woman after a simple look. But I wasn’t ready for it yet. I let you get away after all that time together, all because I was cowardly and couldn’t let myself finally be happy.”

Eve could feel Villanelle trembling again, and she felt guilty to be the cause of her suffering, past and present. 

“I didn’t know you felt the same way. I was blinded by self-hatred and never noticed the love you gave me.” 

She slowly worked her hands down to Villanelle’s clenched fists, releasing their tension and weaving their hands together. She played with Villanelle fingers, feeling the smooth but tough skin, the result of years of hard work and meticulous self-care. Eve warmed up Villanelle’s cold hands before gripping them tightly. 

“And to answer your question, Villanelle…”

She leaned forward towards Villanelle’s ear, tickling it with her short breathes before speaking.

“I never loved him.” 

Eve slipped her ring off and handed it to Villanelle, a symbol of her true feelings. Eve felt Villanelle softly gasp before regaining her composure, hoping Eve wouldn’t notice the break in her indifferent body language. Eve noticed though. She would never miss any more of Villanelle’s words or actions ever again.

As Villanelle stared at Eve’s wedding ring in her hands, the younger woman fell silent. It must have only been only a few moments, but it felt like hours to Eve. She occupied herself by alternating between playing with Villanelle’s long fingers and slowly rubbing her hands up and down the pale girl’s arms, desperately hoping to warm the girl, inside and out. She heard Villanelle take another deep breath and whisper something so quietly she missed it. As Eve leaned her head over Villanelle’s shoulder to hear her better, she heard the ring fall to the ground and Villanelle’s whisper.

“So… what are you going to do about it?”

 

Eve took a second to process Villanelle’s question, and quickly realized that now was a time for action, not words. She pulled Villanelle as close to her body as possible, hoping to eliminate all the space between them with a simple action. She attached her lips to Villanelle’s graceful neck, using her fingers to slightly angle Villanelle’s head so she could reach more of her soft skin. Eve could feel Villanelle release a soft moan that only further ignited the flame that was building deep in her own stomach since her and Villanelle first touched all those years ago. She nipped and caressed the precious expanse of Villanelle’s neck, remembering the premature end to the last time she was able to lay her lips on Villanelle’s skin. She would never make that mistake again. As she kissed towards Villanelle’s cheek, she felt more deep moans come from the taller woman within her embrace, even though Villanelle was trying her hardest to mute them. Eve softly bit down onto Villanelle’s ear, and she could feel a sharp snap in Villanelle’s back. 

Villanelle was panting hard now, and she attempted to turn around in Eve’s embrace to get a better angle to kiss her. However, Eve held her still and whispered into her ear before gently licking it, “Let me return some of the affection you’ve given me.” Villanelle’s body heated up as soon as she heard Eve’s demand and she felt like she was going to combust at any moment if this continued any farther. But she kept still and let Eve have her way.  She turned Villanelle’s head so she could finally kiss her lips. It was even better than she imagined after all this time. The pouty lips gave way to her as soon as she touched them, pulling Villanelle’s lower lip into her mouth, savoring the softness of the girl’s lips. She missed this while she was stuck kissing her husbands’s clumsy lips and being abraded by his hard stubble.

In contrast, Villanelle’s lips were unbelievably soft and pliant, and she could feel herself becoming more and more worked up as she savored the other woman’s feminine taste. This is what kissing was supposed to feel like.

Villanelle’s tongue broke through Eve’s lips, and Eve was ready to declare that heaven had arrived on earth as soon as she felt the tongue caress her own. As their tongues explored each other’s mouth, she could feel Villanelle pushing herself farther back into Eve’s embrace, slowly grinding her ass into Eve’s pelvis. They were only separated by a few thin layers, and Eve could feel her own body responding hard to Villanelle’s movements as they made out. She was sure her panties were absolutely ruined by now, and it had only been a few minutes. Eve broke the kiss first, needing to breath as Villanelle’s body pressed deeper into her own. A string of saliva connected their mouths as they broke apart, and Eve watched Villanelle slowly lick it off her own mouth as she stared deeply into Eve’s eyes.

Eve took a moment of pause as she watched Villanelle’s slow ministrations, never knowing that she could ever be this turned on in her entire life until now. Villanelle turned slightly in Eve’s arms and went to grasp Eve’s right hand that was currently located on Villanelle’s stomach, where it was slowly drawing patterns into the heated skin. Villanelle brought Eve’s index finger up to her face and drew it into her own mouth as she closely watched Eve’s reaction. Eve could feel the heat climb to her face as Villanelle slowly moved her finger in and out of her mouth, gently sucking on it and licking her finger pad while softly groaning and never breaking eye contact.

Eve was mesmerized by the repetitive motion, but her desire to please Villanelle won out as she gently removed her finger from Villanelle’s mouth and turned Villanelle back to face away from her. “This is all for you, remember that.” She whispered before kissing her cheek and placing her hands under Villanelle’s shirt, slowly caressing her abs while rubbing herself against Villanelle. She had (embarrassingly) daydreamed about grinding against Villanelle’s ass countless times in the past, but had resigned herself to a lifetime of boring missionary with Niko. Her left hand continued its ascent up to Villanelle’s chest, where she slipped it under the silk bra and began teasing her soft breasts.

Villanelle began moaning louder as Eve swiped her fingers against Villanelle’s sensitive nipple, feeling it strain against her touch. She brushed it a few times more before she removed Villanelle’s shirt and bra. She was welcomed to a view of the woman’s pale and flawless chest. Her pink areoles strained against the cold air, and Eve continued her touches on Villanelle’s nipples as the woman moaned and sharply reacted in her tight embrace. Her right hand began to undo Villanelle’s leather belt and zipper, and she gently slipped it into Villanelle’s jeans, just outside her underwear. 

“Holy fuck…” Eve took a breath in before she could continue.

“You’re so wet, Villanelle.” 

Eve could feel her finger slipping against the lace underwear, paused in shock when she remembered she could make another woman’s body feel this aroused. She felt proud and immensely turned on at the same time. Villanelle began mewling softly as Eve’s finger explored across her panties, trying to find her most sensitive spots. 

“Take… take them off... Eve… please”

“No need to take them off,” Eve whispered back before gently slipping her hand under Villanelle’s lace waistband. Villanelle let out a loud moan with Eve’s first touch. “You’re so sensitive.” Eve teased, rubbing gentle circles into Villanelle’s slick clit. Before, she never imagined Villanelle would be this noisy, but the younger girl let out a continuous string of quiet but affecting moans and whines. Eve was even more turned on after hearing Villanelle’s pleasure and quickened her fingers. In turn, Villanelle’s moans became louder; she was almost growling.

“Inside….” Villanelle breathed out, “Please go inside me Eve.”

Eve responded to Villanelle’s plea instead of further teasing her like she planned. She couldn’t say no to Villanelle’s desperate request as she gyrated against Eve’s hand. Eve moved her middle finger lower, slowly sinking it into Villanelle. The younger woman let out a long whine as she slowly moved her finger in and out, feeling everything. Soon, she added another finger. Eve closed her eyes in pleasure as she felt Villanelle surround her and react to her slightest movement. She felt so powerful in that moment.

Villanelle tried to quicken her speed to a frantic pace, but Eve slowed her down to a rhythmic grind against her fingers. The slow pace felt even more intense, and Villanelle began mewling between hard pants. Eve almost came right then and there as Villanelle’s ass ground into her core, but she forced herself to hold it off and focus on Villanelle. 

Eve could feel that the younger girl was only moments from coming, so she bit hard into her neck while meeting every one of Villanelle’s movements stroke for stroke. Eve’s left fingers pinched one of Villanelle’s nipples as she sucked on her neck, leaving a dark bruise that would be difficult to hide. 

Villanelle’s moans grew even louder as she reached her peak against Eve’s slick fingers. Her back arched, her eyes closed, and a long whine escaped her as she rode out her orgasm. Eve could feel Villanelle’s cum leaking down onto her hand. She had dreamt of this moment for so many months, of Villanelle coming undone around her fingers, clutching hard onto her and saying her name.

“God Eve… oh my god” She tried to slow down her breathing, but it hitched again when Eve gently removed her fingers from inside her, slowly trailing the wet tips across Villanelle’s bare stomach and chest, ultimately bringing them to her mouth to taste her; Villanelle shivered.

 

Before she could catch her breath, she felt Eve’s lips detach from her neck.

“Lay on your back.” She said slightly forcefully. Eve pushed Villanelle forward, unable to control herself for any longer after waiting for months. Villanelle quickly complied, excited to do anything Eve wanted. 

She turned her body and laid down on the couch as Eve leaned over her on all fours. She realized that Eve’s loose robe had come undone, and she was gifted with a full view of her beautiful body. She reached her hand up to run from Eve’s chest to her stomach, and Eve shivered in response before grabbing Villanelle’s hand.

“Let me take your pants off first.” Eve reached down, peeling Villanelle’s tight jeans off her long legs. She couldn’t help but rub her hands up and down those thighs. _God…_ Eve finally got a full view of the wet spot she made in Villanelle’s panties, and another jolt of excitement shot through her as she lowered her own naked core onto Villanelle’s bare thigh.

“Oh my god.. oh my god…” Villanelle chanted under her breath as she felt Eve’s slick core rub against her thigh. Eve’s eyes moved from her trance staring at the wet trail on Villanelle’s thigh up to her dark eyes, locking their gazes together as she slowly grinded. Villanelle was frozen as she watched Eve, still not believing this was actually happening again.

“Ah…ah… V.. touch me please.” 

Villanelle broke from her reverie with the older woman’s moan. She leaned forward and caught one of Eve’s tanned nipples into her mouth, sucking and licking it as Eve moved harder and harder against her thigh. She was breathing hard, panting sharp breathes over the younger woman’s lips. Villanelle moved her free hand down to Eve’s core, intensifying her pleasure. She felt Eve’s body begin to tense, and unfastened her mouth to whisper in her ear, hoping to send her over the edge fast. 

“Come on me, Eve.”

Eve let own a soft whine as she felt her release shoot through her as Villanelle nibbled on her ear. This felt life-changing. She spent so many unsatisfied nights under her husbands’s clumsy thrusts, truthfully feeling more bored then anything. But with Villanelle… gosh.. with Villanelle she felt like her pleasure was only seconds away from overwhelming her at any moment, even from the slightest brush of hands.

The orgasm reminded her of the ones she had after meeting the mysterious woman in the bathroom, when it was just her own fingers and fantasies of the blonde woman’s head between her legs while her husband slept unsuspectedly next to her.

After she felt the last shocks of electricity leave her body, she collapsed forward onto the younger woman, who caught her and wrapped them into a blanket. Eve’s hair tickled Villanelle’s chest as she nuzzled deeper into it, and she couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, still not believing how this had finally happened again. She still had so much to say but her tiredness won out. As sleep took over Villanelle’s exhausted body, she heard Eve softly whisper to her. 

“Thank you, V.”

Villanelle tiredly smiled and pulled Eve closer in response. All the complicated stuff in their relationship could wait until tomorrow. Tonight was just for them.  

 

 

 


End file.
